Traitor or Truth
by Tayariddle
Summary: Aunalay Potter has always been the 'golden girl' for the light. As the war progresses she realizes that Dumbledore is not the great man she believed him to be and that her life has been filled with lies. She finds it harder and harder to fight for a lie and will end up making the biggest decision of her life. Will her enemies accept her? What if she catches someone's eye?
1. Enough is enough

Hi,

My name is aunalay Potter. My friends call me Auna. I am the daughter of Lily and James Potter. I am seventeen. When I was a baby a man by the name of Lord Voldemort killed my parents and tried to kill me. He failed and was destroyed. I grew up under the care of my abusive aunt and uncle until I was eleven. That's when I got my letter to Hogwarts a School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Since then I have had two amazing best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. My godfather, Serious Black, has been like a father along with one of my dads other best friends, Remus Lupin. When I was fourteen Lord Voldemort kidnapped me and used my blood to get his body back. Since then I have been fighting him and trying to survive. I think you can guess what happened during the rest of my years at Hogwarts. One year ago Voldemort took over the wizarding world. Any members of the Order of the Phoenix went into hiding along with any others who opposed voldemort rule. I was taken to a training camp with a lot of the more prominent order members and my best friends to hide and practice training. I also finished out my sixth year of schooling and started my seventh there since I could not attend Hogwarts.

I have always been the golden girl for the light side. Recently Dumbledore has led some of the most horrifying acts that have occurred during the entire war. I finally decided that I could not stand it. Voldemort didn't kidnap innocent children as bartering chips. He even had a rule against torturing or murdering any children(besides myself of course). Dumbledore kidnapped children, though. Voldemort didn't exterminate centaurs, giants, and other creature. Dumbledore allowed these acts to happen, though. Dumbledore no longer wanted anything to do with many innocent pure blood family's. Voldemort still allowed muggleborns to attend Hogwarts. Voldemort tried to avoid contact with muggles and had spoken to the prime minister. Dumbledore no longer cared how many muggle lives were lost and his men actually killed them on occasion if they got in the way. You can obviously see my situation. When I learned that Dumbledore had allowed ten innocent children be taken captive and thrown in Azkaban I could no longer stand it. These children were children of supposed or known death eaters. They were also between the ages of four and nine. I ended up in a fight with Dumbledore who got pretty mad at me. I eventually went back to my tent. From there I packed up my stuff and left the camp. That wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but I knew where I had to go. I had to go to the "Dark Lord" himself.

I approached the place I knew to be lord Voldemort's head quarters. I was terrified, but determined not to let it show. I knew that everything was about to change for good. After the circumstances surrounding my departure from camp(I will discuss those later) I could never go back, not to mention the fact that I'm walking into a house full of people who want to kill me including my former arch enemy himself. Who was to say that they wouldn't kill me on the spot? My hope was to utilize Voldemort's weakness. He like to win and getting me away from the light side and Dumbledore would appear, to him, as the greatest weakness. He also had a weakness for strange, powerful, different, or important things. As much as he didn't want to admit it, I knew he believed I was all of these things. I just had to get him and his death eaters to hear me out long enough to convince them I really was on their side. With our history, that wasn't going to be easy. They would just assume curse me on sight. Injure now, ask questions later.

As I reach the gate to Malfoy manor I could feel my whole body shaking. I knew my intentions were honest, but would Voldemort? When I touched the gate I was shoved backwards by some kind of magic. I should have remembered this. I knew the death eaters opened it with a dark mark. I did not have one and didn't plan to get one(that was one thing I wouldn't do no matter whose side I was on. I didn't belong to anyone despite dumbeldore's recent behavior towards me.) I sat in front of the gate trying to figure out a way around the enchantment. I didn't have to think long though because an intruder alarm began going off about two minutes later.


	2. The Decision

_I sat in front of the gate trying to figure out a way around the enchantment. I didn't have to think long though because an intruder alarm began going off about two minutes later._

Suddenly about five death eaters were standing in front of me. I tried not to show fear, this was after all as effective as any other method to get in. I think my mask worked because they all appeared a little shocked. What was analay potter doing at the gate to the dark lords head quarters looking perfectly call? The situation only stopped them in their tracks for a moment. Before I knew it one death eater was grabbing me while the other was fishing in my pocket for my wand. I figured they would take it, but it was still hard not to fight. I was still walking into enemy territory for the time being. The death eater in question found my wand and I was then led through the gate, toward the house. I put up no fight and tried to show that I meant no harm through my movement. We entered the mansion and continued down the hall towards a room I recognized from my dreams.

When we reached the door I heard a terrifyingly familiar voice from inside hiss "enter". I made sure my face was a perfect mask and reminded myself that this was what I wanted. The death eater next to me opened the door and our little group entered the room. In my dreams the room had always been holding a meeting. They seemed to be rather sullen, silent, and serious affairs. Today, however, it simply held various groups of death eaters gathered around the room in what appeared to be, small talk. It was a very strange sight as I had always pictured death eaters to be something inhuman. The rooms somewhat casual and cheerful atmosphere turned silent and dark the moment we stepped in. I didn't care. I only had eyes for one person. Lord Voldemort. Instead of acknowledging us, since he obviously knew we were there, he chose to finish his conversation with Snape and then casually look up. His voice was the first to break the silence.

"Well, well, well, what a pleasant surprise. Here I am with my people all over the country searching for you and you decide to willingly walk up to my door step. To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?"

I continued to stare at Voldemort not really listening to what he was saying. I was trying to keep my nerves under control and think of a way to make sure this situation went the way I wanted it to instead of ending with the avada directed at me. I didn't realize Voldemort had addressed the question towards me until I got a swift smack from the death eater who held me bound. I was awoken from my reverie and had to frantically figure out what exactly it was that Voldemort had just asked me. Why I was here, that was it. He had asked why I would ever show up on his doorstep in my right mind.

"I had a proposition for you."

this brought laughter from the surrounding death eaters. It was obvious that I was in no position to strike a bargain, but how else was I supposed to start my explanation that I no longer agreed with the light and hated everything Dumbledore stood for. Voldemort remained emotionless. Ever the diplomat.

"A proposition? Whatever could you possibly offer me? You have already given yourself into my hands. Unless you have a death wish, which perhaps you do, however I highly doubt it, I'm not sure what you could possibly want to bargain for. Never the less, I will here you out."

I could believe my ears! He had just allowed me to speak! That was something I wasn't sure I was going to get the chance to do. It was essential to my survival, but I hadn't been certain I would survive, now had I. I was fairly sure I could get what if I could just Speak. I knew voldemorts weak points and had plans to take advantage of them.

"We are waiting. Let's here it potter."

Once again I had been got day dreaming. That didn't usually happen when I was in voldemorts presence. Mostly because it couldn't. Of course, this wasn't a usual situation.

" I have come to offer you me." I started. It looked as though Voldemort was about to respond, with some snarky comment about how he already had me, so I rushed on.

"what I mean to say is I wish to join you. I no longer agree with the light. Dumbledore and his inner circle have committed to many wrongs for me to stand with them any longer. They are all fakes and I cannot fight for something that isn't real. After the resent kidnapping of the children..." Shouts went up at the thought of this, but Voldemort silenced them in one simple gesture. I had him interested. He was curious as to why the poster child for the light would suddenly want to join her arch enemy.

"After the recent event I know for a surety I can not fight for Dumbledore. I will not be Dumbledores puppet any longer. If that means that I die, so be it. I will not be a symbol of cruelty and lies. I have learned much more about your fight and followers and realized that many of Dumbledores stories are lies. I believe you represent a worthy cause. It will crush the light to see me leave willingly, but that is kind of the point isn't it. So I am offering myself to you to do with as you please." I finished my speech fairly confident that I had won. Voldemort still should no emotion, but I knew him well enough to know that he was at least thinking it over.

"Your words are intriguing, however, it seems rather far fetched that analay potter, my arch enemy, would up and decide to join me and forsake everything she has ever fought for."

"As I have already said, the order no longer fights for what I believe. Dumbledore himself has become corrupt and cause great atrocities."

"How do I know you speak the truth? How do I know you do not lie?"

"you have ways of knowing." Was all I said, I didn't really fancy Voldemort in my head, but it seemed the only reasonable way. Besides, my occlemency skills had grown. I could block anything more personal as I had every intention of doing. My words seemed to excite Voldemort. Great he wanted to play with my head. After I moment I found myself of the floor clutching my head in pain. I had expected this, but it still hurt like heck. I fought hard to keep up the few shields I didn't want him to break. After about a minute, it was over. I gathered myself and slowly stood up, still shaking slightly.

"Interesting, it seems potter really has had a change of heart. She no longer cares for the order or Dumbledore in fact it appears as though she wants Dumbledore restrained. Am I correct potter?"

"Dumbledore has hurt too many people recently and I cannot bear to see him hurt more."

"everything she has spoken is truth. I have seen it. I would like to know my followers opinions." The room was silent. No one knew what to say. Accidentally saying the wrong thing would cost you dearly. Most of the room seemed curious, but also kept in mind their many grudges against my person.

"if there are no opinions to give than I believe I have made my decision."


	3. So it Begins

_"If there are no opinions to give than I believe I have made my decision."_

My breath caught and I felt like I was suffocating. I was so scared. Was he about to kill me. The nerves of the entire night weighed down on me.

"Potter will live for now. Think of it as a test potter. One wrong move and your dead. I will not hesitate to kill you. Having you on my side, however, would be rather beneficial. So you will live and if you prove to me your loyalty in the next couple days you will live." He wasn't going to kill me. He would allow me to stay. I could hardly believe my ears. I could barely get words out of my mouth so I settled for something simple.

"thank you." Was all that came out.

"Dolohov would you take potter to a spare room and then return to this room. I need to speak with yourself, Bellatrix, and Lucius. The rest of you may leave. Apparently the death eater that had originally grabbed me was dolohov. He grabbed a hold of my arm(a little too forcefully) and led me from the room, leaving a whole lot of glares and curious looks behind. Dolohov and I walked through the mansion without speaking. He never loosed his grip on my arm, but also didn't seam that worried about me running off. Perhaps his grip was a sort of way to dish out his anger towards me. We eventually reached a door which he opened and gestured inside. I walked in and heard the door close behind. No one ever said death eaters were the welcoming type. I briefly examined the room. There was a bed, some drawers, a desk and chair, a closet, and a mirror. Adjoined to it was a bathroom. It was rather modest, but I had been living in a camp for the last year. To me this was a castle. I considered a shower, but exhaustion won out and I collapsed on the bed. To my surprise all my fears and safety walls fell and I allowed myself to be totally vulnerable through sleep.

when I awoke I could see light out my window. I laid in bed, not really sure what to do. I wasn't sure what I was expected or allowed to do, even. I finally decided to start with a shower. After getting up I noticed that someone had brought clothing while I was sleeping. Heat rushed to my face as I realized how much of a mess I must have appeared last night. I had been living in a camp and there was only some much one could do to keep cleaned and we were limited on supplies. I walked over and examined the clothing. There was a simple black t-shirt, navy blue skirt, and dantey looking black heels. There was also a black cape with a silver clasp on it and a plain hair band. It was all rather simple, which it was quite grateful for.

I walked into the bathroom, undressed, and entered the shore. I stayed in there quite a while, allowing the hot water to hit my skin and ease the tension I felt. After getting out I dressed, tried to fight with my hair to force it into a somewhat presentable position, brushed my teeth, and then headed back out of the room.

I almost fell on my face as I stepped out of the bathroom trying to avoid the small figure standing in the doorway. When I gathered myself I saw a house elf that looked very worried that she had done something wrong. I tried to put a pleasant expression on my face.

"hello."

"Master tell me to come get young mistress when she is awake. Master wants to see young mistress immediately."

"which master wants to see me, err... I don't know your name."

"my name is whimsy ms. And the master that sent whimsy is the master of all the masters." Great, so Voldemort wanted to see me already. I was once again terrified. What if he changed his mind. What if he decided it wasn't worth keeping me around. I had to go anyway.

"where does master want to see me." Master says whimsy is to bring mistress to the study. As I considered this my stomach growled. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. It made sense since it had to be later in the day. I hadn't gone to bed until about three in the morning.

"whimsy, what time is it?"

"it's one in the afternoon, miss." Whoa, yep it's late. I would have to see about food after seeing Voldemort. If I was still alive, that is.

"Okay, let's go whimsy." Whimsy led me out of my room and down the hall. We went down the flight of stairs that I had traveled up with dolohov last night. As we walked we past a few stray death eaters along the way. Whispers, glares, and intrigued glances followed us all the way. When we finally reached a door near the room I had been taken to last night we stopped. Whispy disaperated and I was left to great my former arch enemy on my own.


	4. Proving loyalty with my secrets

_Whispy disaperated and I was left to great my former arch enemy on my own._

I was about to knock when I heard voices inside the room. I looked around and found myself alone in the hallway. I decided to listen and pressed my ear closer to the door. I recognized the voices immediately. Bellatrix lestrange and lord Voldemort were in a very heated conversation about me. It's seemed that neither was really sure what to do with me.

"do you really believe we can trust her, my lord."

"from what I have seen she is being completely honest. She really does wish to join us and end Dumbledores rule. She seemed to hold back something from me, but it seemed insignificant. I don't know yet, how exactly to deal with her. Potter is known for her defiance and I will not tolerate such behavior, but having her on our side would be a hug asset." So he had caught my shield. Well, at least he seemed to trust me.

"you will be able to control her my lord. Would you like me to speak with her? I can Let her know what is expected of her? I am curious to talk to her."

"perhaps Bella. I am speaking with her in a few moments. I have sent a house elf for her." Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder. I barely suppressed a screech of fright and looked up to see who had caught me. None other then Lucius malfoy was standing above me glaring down.

"Not off to a very good start are we potter? Snooping in on the dark lords private conversations." He said this with a sneer. Crap, I had been caught. This was not good. Lucius kept a firm grip on my shoulder and knocked on the study door. A hiss like 'enter' Came from the room. Lucius opened the door and practically shoved me inside.

"Ah Lucius, I see you've brought potter."

"I caught her snooping at the door, my lord."

"is that true potter?" I fumbled over my words out of fear.

"I..uh.. I... yes." I finally admitted. Better to tell the truth then lie. Voldemort stared at me with a curious look for a moment before he spoke.

"thank you Lucius, you are dismissed. As are you, Bella." Both death eaters exited the room silently. I heard the door close behind me, but I didn't look up.

"So you decided that snooping at my door would be a wise choice given your situation?" I chose not to respond.

"how long were you at the door?"

"Only a moment." I replied hastily. I kept my head down the entire time

"Well, know from here on out any snooping around will get you into more trouble then you care to be in." I couldn't believe my luck. I was not going to be punished. Not only that, he had just made it clear that there would be more days to come. I nodded my head not speaking.

" You intrigue me aunalay. Up until last night I believed you would never betray your friends. There seemed no other option than to kill you since you were adamant about supporting Dumbledore and the light. We both know I have even offered you the chance to join me, which you refused. Yet, suddenly you show up on my doorstep asking to join me."

"Things have changed. Dumbledore is no longer the man he once was. I have changed as well."

"perhaps it simply took you this long to see the man Dumbledore has always been. Anyhow, in reference to you having changed, time will tell exactly how much you've changed won't it potter? I highly doubt you will be injuring anyone from the light any time soon. We will work up toward fighting for your new side. From what I saw you have definitely made up your mind about joining me. I am curious aunalay, what were you hiding from me last night? Your occlemency skills have drastically improved and I noticed a few walls up. I thought it best not to pry last night, but I would like to know."

Crap he had noticed my blocks. I figured he would, but had hoped he wouldn't care. He had not gone too deep into my memory or perhaps I would have blocked that off, too. I didn't need him seeing me calling him some of the names I had. I had had to block of a recent memory from last night that had haunted my dreams last night and would probably haunt me forever. It was embarrassing and painful and Voldemort was not going to let the topic drop until he saw it.

"it was nothing." I lied. Probably not the best move.

"If it was nothing then why keep it from me? You have never been a good lier girl." I could feel him casually poking around in my head, hoping I would be caught unawares.

"It's...it's rather personal." I stated, never meeting his eyes.

"That doesn't change anything. All of the other memories surrounding last night involved your decision to come to me. I have a feeling this one does, as well. Tell me, potter, are you hiding something? Are you truly not confident about your decision?" This time I did look up.

"of course not. I'm not that foolish. I don't want anything to do with the light anymore."

"Prove it." Voldemort practically hissed this piece out. I knew what he meant. I felt him in my head again. I sighed in defeat. If I wanted he to trust me I would have to let him have what he wanted. I slowly brought my shield down and let Voldemort in. I was brought back to the previous night. I was on the edge of camp. Sirius and Lupin had seen me leaving(in my story Sirius is still alive). Sirius came right up to me. He had a look empty of any emotion as he spoke. He told me I meant nothing to him. He said I was abandoning my heritage, that my parents would be ashamed of me. The last thing he said was what hurt the most. The last words that Sirius black said to me were "you are no goddaughter of mine." That sentence stung worse then any crusiatus curse ever could and I could feel myself flinch as I watched the memory. Sirius walked away and I turned to leave when Lupin yelled to me to stop and think about what I was doing. I had told him I had already thought about it. He continued to persist and I told him to give it up. I also told him not to follow me. He stated very firmly that he would not let me go since he had promised James he would protect me always. I had turned around and begun to leave. When he had told me he would not leave me alone I had fired a spell behind me believing it wouldn't hit him. Apparently he had moved. I heard I cry of pain behind me and turned to see mad eye running toward him. I couldn't move. Lupin was on the ground bleeding. I stuttered out something like, what did I do. Mad eye said I had cast the sectemsephra curse that he luckily blocked enough so that it would not kill Lupin. I had never meant to cast more then a disarming charm, but had been so distraught it had apparently come out worse. I turned and ran, never looking back.


	5. Conversing With the Dark Lord

_I turned and ran, never looking back._

I awoke on the study floor. Apparently I had moved a lot because I was not in the same spot I had fallen. When I remembered who I was with shame flooded my face. He had just seen me at my weakest. Disowned by the only family I had, injuring a man who had treated me like a son, and almost murdering him out of anger. I slowly stood, but did not look up. Everything was quite for a few moments. Finally Voldemort spoke.

"I understand now. I understand why you believe couldn't go back ever even if you wanted to. I also understand your nervousness when I requested to see it, but know this aunalay, what you did was not your fault. You didn't ask him to yell at you, you didn't ask him to follow you, and you didn't ask for Blacks treatment of you before to upset you. It was an accident which luckily did not fatally injure anyone. You heard Mad Eye, he will recover. Don't linger on it, girl, it will only cause more pain." I looked up to see an emotionless face staring back at me. I gave a subtle nod and looked away.

"Now, onto other matters. Your position here. Obviously some of my death eaters are skeptical of you. I would tread carefully if I were you. You need to finish out your last year of school as well. Draco Malfoy travels to and from school most days. You will do the same. It would also be helpful it you would help us with some information on the order..." He cut off there. They were giving me a choice? I had expected this to be the first thing I was asked. Voldemort could see my look of confusion.

"you are surprised. I will not pry. You have been through a lot and you will need your time." I considered his words. Time would be nice, but I really wanted him to trust me.

"I will help."

"good, there is a meeting tonight. You will join us." That made my head spin. Would the others trust me? Me, at a death eater meeting. Once again my distress was noted.

"do not worry you have my protection and my approval. The others will follow me." I nodded.

"lastly, it is my understanding you have been living in a camp for the past year. I would like to see where your abilities are at. You could be a great asset if I remember your skills correctly. After you have had a chance to eat, as I'm sure you are hungry, you will meet me in the room from last night. We will have a little duel to assess your ability level." At this revelation I could no longer hide my emotions. My face should my frantic fear as I realized what Voldemort was saying. We were going to duel! That was it, I would die. The look on my face must have registered with Voldemort.

"Do not worry. You will be just fine. I want to use you remember. I wouldn't kill you. I just need to know what you still have to learn after having not attended Hogwarts for a year."

This really didn't make me feel all that much better, but I tried to look calm.

"you should go and eat now. I will see you in an hour.

whispy!" The little elf appeared, looking more terrified than myself.

"take aunalay to the kitchen and get her some food."

"yes master."

"go with Whispy. Oh and don't be shy you look as white as a ghost, you need to eat."

"yes, v..." I was about to say Voldemort. Then thought better of it. There was no way I was calling him 'my lord' or 'master'.

"sir". I ended with. I could have sworn I saw Voldemort chuckle as I left the room. This certainly wasn't going to be easy. I had a feeling that would be the first time I was going to be laughed at.


	6. Dinner and Dueling

I once again followed Whimsy through the halls of Malfoy Manor while multiple death eaters stared at my back. I was grateful when we finally reached the kitchen. I knew that most of the death eaters wouldn't 'lower themselves' to be in the same room with so many house elves. I actually quite enjoyed the elves company and spent many hours among them throughout my stay at the manor. This was one thing Voldemort would never understand.

Whimsy had me sit and even after my protests that I could get my own food, proceeded to prepare me something. I was starving and would have eaten anything. I had skipped lunch the day before after my argument with Dumbledore. I hadn't eaten dinner either and slept through breakfast this morning. Whimsy placed a plate full of food in front of me and I was torn between scarfing it down as fast as I could out of hunger or eating it slowly to put off the 'duel'. I ended up eating it at a moderate pace and then talked with some of the elves for a few minutes until Whimsy informed me that it was time to go.

We walked back up toward the main floor and proceeded down the hall to the door I had been hauled into last night. Whimsy immediately disaperated, again. Did she really enjoy seeing me suffer by myself? Not that I blamed the poor elf since I knew first hand how terrifying the death eaters could be. I decided to knock since last time I had been caught outside a door I had been given a very serious warning. Once again I heard Voldemort's hiss like "come in".

I slowly opened the door and peered inside. I looked around and noted that not only was Voldemort there, but Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy were present as well. This threw me for a minute and I seriously considered turning and running back to my room. I still did not know how to find my room, though. I had to remind myself that I was now their ally. If their lord said I was with them then they could not argue it.

"Are you just going to stand there all day, Potter?" I practically jumped at Voldemort's words when they brought me out of my day dream.

"Um..oh, sorry." I quickly walked the rest of the way into the room and shut the door behind me, practically falling over the entire time. I must have looked so stupid, tripping over my own feet as I tried to move.

"Calm down girl! You won't even be able to hold a want in that state. Your shaking like a leaf. No one here is going to permanently harm you." I noted his use of the word permanent. So he was going to cast harmful spells at me! However, the mention of wand calmed me some. My wand had been taken the night before and I hadn't seen it since. I desperately wanted it back.

"She never had much emotional control. Potters mental control is quite pathetic since she is as lazy as her father was my lord. I suppose she really can't be blamed, although she could try a little harder not to look like a clumsy little child." Sneered Snape. I should have expected some sort of snide comment from him.

"At least my nick name was never Snivilus." I replied. I wasn't really in a position to taunt him. He did have a wand while I did not, but I could let him insult my family like that. Apparently he knew better then to curse me and simply glared back in reply.

"Now, now. Severus is right, though, Aunalay. You need to learn better control of your emotions. Onto the point of you being in here, though. You have always been fairly decent with a wand. I need to know where you are at now to make sure you are protected. The order may have loved you, but that will not stop them from doing what needs to be done in battle." I knew he was right, but it still hurt to think about fighting the ones who had treated me like family, even if they were wrong.

"Before you can do anything, you will need your wand. I believe you have it Bella?" Bellatrix pulled out my wand and walked towards me. I forced myself to stay where I was and not retreat. I had already embarrassed myself enough today. She handed me my wand and walked back to where Malfoy and Snape were standing.

"I want you to try your best Potter. You won't be able to harm me so don't worry about that." If he thought I was worried about him being hurt he was dead wrong. I was more highly concerned for my well-being.

"In the past Aunalay, you and I have been enemies and therefore I have fought you as such. That is obviously not the case today. I will not, however, be gentle. I need to know what you are capable of. Is that understood." I simply nodded my head in reply.

"Good, then I believe you know how to duel." I grimaced, remembering the last time I had 'dueled' Voldemort. We had been in the graveyard. I had refused to bow and he had forced me for his amusement. When I looked up I thought I could see the memory in his eyes as well, for a split second anyway.

"we will both bow and then walk ten steps. Then we duel." I noted the emphasis on both. This time was different from the last. I had one concern that had to be voiced, though.

"What if I don't trust you to turn my back?" I asked, trying to sound innocent. Voldemort chuckled. "Well, I guess you will just have to hope for the best." He said with a smile. "Shall we begin?"


	7. The Duel

_"Well, I guess you will just have to hope for the best." He said with a smile. "Shall we begin?"_

Voldemort bowed and I forced myself to do the same, however small of a bow it was. Once again I received a chuckle. I then turned around, all my senses screaming no, and walked the steps away. As soon as I turned a jinx came flying at me. I dodged it and began to send my own back when another jinx came my way. This time I didn't dodge it all and part of it nicked my arm. It stung slightly, but I ignored it. There seemed to be a small look of triumph on Voldemort's face. It angered me. I through a stunning jinx, which was easily deflected. A few more spells came my way that I either dodged or deflected. One hit me in the leg and I could feel blood trickling from it. I sent a few more spells at Voldemort, all of which he deflected lazily. I was getting frustrated at my performance and he seemed to be, too. Five more spells came my way. This time none of them hit me. They were all extremely dark and I didn't want to know what would happen if they hit me. I sent a couple more back, missing both times.

"Focus Potter. This is pathetic. I've seen first years fight better." I stole a glance at Bellatrix, Malfoy, and Snape. They seemed to be torn between amusement and confusion at my lack of capability. Unfortunately my moment of curiosity cost me. Another spell hit me in the arm at full force. I was knocked to my feet in pain. I was pretty sure it had done some damage to the bone. I looked up to see Voldemort glaring at me.

"I said focus Aunalay. What's your problem today. Everyone of us in here knows you can do better than this."

"I don't know! I just can't do this!" Voldemort's face went back to an emotionless mask.

"if you want your arm to stop hurting you WILL do it." He was right. My arm was killing me. I was pretty sure it wasn't just a broken bone. Whatever he did, he needed to heal it. I knew the only way that would happen was if I pleased him. I slowly stood back up. Immediately he shot a curse my way. I blocked it and sent a fairly nasty one back. He blocked it, but looked pleased.

"Better Aunalay, but not good enough." More curses came my way. I deflected most of them, with only a few hitting me. I fired a handful at him and he actually looked like he had to try and block a few of them. It was something, right? While I did a pretty good job of blocking most of them, the ones that hit me still hurt a lot. After a while I was pretty worn down. I was still shooting, dodging, and blocking spells about fifteen minutes later. Just when I was beginning to wonder how much longer we were going to go on for a flash of red came flying toward me. My mind registered what the curse was and I panicked not being able to think up a counter curse. The cruciatus curse hit me dead on and pain ripped through my exhausted body. Voldemort only held it for a moment, thank goodness. When the curse was released, I laid on the ground trying to catch my breath. I slowly sat up as I heard someone approaching.

"That, was for earlier. Next time you snoop around it will be a heck of a lot worse. However, that was much better, Aunalay. I believe you still can do better and you will next time..." I groaned. There would be a next time. At my reaction all four people in the room laughed.

"I need you to be able to protect yourself Potter. If you call that protecting your won't last five minutes in a real fight. We have all seen far better from you and I expect that. For today though, we will be done. You don't look capable of much at the moment. You didn't seem to move when I sent the cruciatus curse at you. Most people at least have the sense to attempt to dodge it. You may be lazy, but you aren't dumb, so I think you need a break." I muttered 'no, duh' under my breath. I wasn't the energizer buddy and he hadn't been very gentle in his curse choices. My whole body was on fire.

"What was that Aunalay?" Voldemort asked. I realized he had heard me and knew perfectly well what I had just said. I looked up and saw him staring at me expectantly. I gave a defeated look as a felt a light stinging jinx hit me.

"I would watch what you say." I nodded. "Now get up. We have a meeting in an hour and you look pathetic." I stood up and he grabbed a hold of my arm. I flinched back before I remembered that he was likely healing it.

"Hold still. This may hurt." Well, he was right about one thing, it definitely hurt. A sharp pain went up my arm and congregated at the sight of the main wound. It felt as though my arm was on fire, then, as soon as it had come, the pain was gone. All that was left was a dull ache.

"What was that?" I asked. I had been hit by a lot of curses, but never that one.

"That particular curse is a favorite of mine. It slowly attacks the bone, nerves, and muscle of the victim and will eventually render the limb useless. It can only be healed by the caster, so it is rather affective." This made me shiver. I received chuckles from those present in the room. The laughing was going to get old very fast.

"Don't worry. It is dark magic and likely none of the order would dream of using it. The only ones you have to worry about would be those in this room as it is a very difficult spell. As long as you don't do anything stupid, you will be fine." He continued to cast a few healing spells over the rest of my injuries. When he was done I was no longer in immense pain. I had a few aches throughout my body, but nothing intense.

"That's done. Time to get ready for the meeting. Lucius, Bella, Severus you may go change. You should probably change, too, Aunalay. You are a mess." I flushed, slightly embarrassed. I was a mess. I nodded and headed out into the hall. Once there I realized I had no idea were I was going. I didn't really feel like going back in and admitting that I was totally lost. Instead I wandered through the halls in an attempt to find my room. After about twenty minutes I found it. I hurriedly got dressed, knowing that I was going to end up late.


	8. The raiding parties

When I reached my room I showered off and got dressed to head back down to the meeting. Now I was wearing a maroon colored top with a black skirt and flats. I pulled my hair into a part up do and tied part of it into a bun with the loose part hanging down in wild curls. I put on some balck eye liner, mascara, and some red lipstick. I decided I at least look presentable and snatched my wand off of my dresser. I had ten minutes to find the meeting and hurried out the door. I was pretty sure I knew where I was going and in my absent mindedness accidentally took a wrong turn.  
When I finally reached the door I knew I had to be a few minutes late. I leaned against the door to listen. There were voices coming from inside, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly the door opened and I almost fell over in surprise. Everyone looked up when they saw me. I suddenly felt extremely inadequate and wanted to bolt for it. I probably would have if Voldemort had not chosen that moment to speak. "I thought we discussed that lingering in doorways would not do, Auna." He said slightly annoyed. "I.. uh... I didn't want to interrupt."  
"Hmm, well sit down." he said, gesturing to the seat to his left. I sat down, not pleased about sitting next to him and ever more nervous about having Bellatrix on the other side of me. As I sat I felt a stinging jinx hit my arm and looked up to catch his eyes. The look I received back seemed to be a warning. I nodded. The meeting began and I remained silent. I didn't speak most of the meeting.  
"We must stop the raids, my lord. They are causing a serious annoyance." I heard Dolohov say. This caught my attention. "The problem, Antonin, is that there is no common organization to them. We don't know who is in the parties or when they will attack next. I think if we could head them off once we would at the very least provide incentive for them to be a bit more careful where they attack." Bellatrix was saying. I was suddenly in a dilemma. I knew about the raids, a lot about the raids. Should I speak? Would they even believe me?  
"Um, I might know something." I said, in barely a whisper. They all seemed to here me though because every pair of eyes at the table turned on me. It was extremely intimidating. "Auna, if you feel comfortable, please continue." Voldemort was the first to speak. I turned to him and received a curious glance. Taking a deep breath, I spoke. "Well there are four scouting groups each with one leader and three others. Sometimes there are new iductees. Usually those trips are more scouting than actual raids. The next raid actually includes the most recent inductees although they are fairly skilled so it will be a normal raid. I trained most of the inductees my fifth year and can comfortably say that they will be fair fighters. The next raid will be on Friday in the evening and each of the parties will be going somewhere different." I paused, looking at Voldemort. He nodded for me to continue and I stole a quick glance around the table.  
"The first, Mad eyes group, will go to London to try and scout out the ministry and pick off anybody they can who does not support their cause. That group also includes Aurthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Flitwitt, and Fluer Weasley. Obviously a very attached group. All fairly good fighters, particularly Bill. Their inductees are Colin Creevey and Devin Creevy, his younger brother. Both were in Dumbledore's army and are decent. The second group, Kingsley Shacklebolt's, will go to try and pick up recruits among the non-human magical creatures. That group includes Minerva Mcgonigal, Percy Weasley, and Charlie Weasley. Their inductees are Oliver Wood and Cho Chang. Oliver is a little older than myself and Cho is my age. Cho was in the DA. The third party is usually led by Remus Lupin," I said, glancing at Voldemort, "That may or may not be the case Friday. Anyhow, his group is going to Azkaban to... ensure that those being held there are still there." Shouts went up at this and Voldemort quieted them with a wave of his hand. "That group includes Fred and George Weasley as well as Nymphadora Tonks. The Weasleys are twins and very close. Tonks is actually engaged to Remus. Their inductees include Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell, both a bit older than myself. Dumbledore has a great desire to get Hogwarts back. The fourth group will be heading to Hogsmeade to scope things out and try to see where they can get." I took a deep breath. It hurt to say their names. "They include Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood as their inductees. The only reason Luna and Gin weren't inducted earlier was because of their age. All of them are young, no older than myself, but impressive fighters none the less. All were core DA members and for those who will recall a couple years ago everyone of them had my back at the ministry. I say this because even thought they are young they are all fearsily loyal. Also, Sirius Black may join that group." I finished speaking and waited for a response.  
"Well, that was rather helpful, Auna. You never told us who the leader of the last group was, though." I sighed. I was hoping he wouldn't catch that. Of course he did. "Well, um, they call themselves the Potter squad because it is kind of me or was me anyway." Bellatrix spoke first. "Of course not Potter. None of us have ever seen you at one of the Order's raids. There was that other fighter though." I laughed. "That was me. I seem to have made a name for myself under a mask. Dumbledore didn't want me going, but I wasn't just going to sit around the camp all day now was I. So I simply made myself someone else and was off. It was kind of fun, really."  
"How Potter? Most spells are fairly detectable." Voldemort asked. I wasn't sure I wanted to give up my secret, but I did so anyway. "I'm an metamorphmagus." I said smiling. "Indeed, well that is interesting. Dolohov can you put together parties to deal with the Order's?"


	9. You call this teaching?

At this point I once again zoned out. Voldemort was right, I had horrible concentration. At the conclusion of the meeting Voldemort dismissed the death eaters. I was so tired and my emotions were running wild. It had felt right, almost normal to share my knowledge of the order's scouting groups. I had chosen to leave them, but a small piece of my mind still screamed at me. It told me things like traitor, scum, evil, and betrayer. With all of these thoughts running through my head and my eyes threatening to close I barely even heard what was obviously an exasperated Dark Lord trying to get my attention. I awoke from my thoughts and turned around.  
"Would you please stay a moment Analay", said Voldemort for what was apparently not the first time. I nodded and remained where I was until the remaining death eaters had exited the room. Some shot me curious glances as if wondering what Voldemort could possibly want to speak to me about at this late hour. I, too, wondered what he could want. I had given him all the information I possessed and had shown decent respect. I had not spoken out of turn or challenged him in anyway. What could he possibly want to speak about, then.  
When all of the death eaters had left I looked up to see Voldemort staring at me rather intently. It was as if he was trying to read me. Of course, the thought popped into my head, he probably was. I had no energy to put up any shields against his intrusion and I really had nothing to hide as I had not hide anything or lied during the meeting. After a moment he spoke.  
"You did well Analay." He spoke softly as if he wanted me to know he really was praising me. "You seem unconvinced."  
"It's just... a lot to take in." I decided that was the best way to put my mix of emotions. He had, after all, likely already seen them for himself. He nodded knowingly.  
"Well, I think that you have surprised all. Hasn't she Bella?" I hadn't noticed until that moment that I was not the only other person in the room. Voldemort must have asked her to stay while I had been day dreaming or maybe they had discussed this before the meeting.  
"Yes my lord, she has definitely left a handful of bewildered death eaters in her wake, I among them. Todays information may have a large impact on how the rebellion fairs in the near future." She then turned and spoke to me specifically. "You may be valuable yet, Potter." Her words were not said with any spite, but rather with what almost seemed like respect. Did Bellatrix Lestrange, one of the most feared witches in history, think what I had done was brave?  
"Thank you," I said.  
"Thank you. You have given us vital information." His voice suddenly turned cold. "I didn't mention earlier, your wand is conditional. You are still on probation and should you attempt to do anything to interfere with my death eaters or myself you may find it removed from your person faster than you can blink. Is that understood?" There was the dark, heartless Dark Lord I had grown to know. He had a right to worry, though. Up until yesterday I was his arch enemy of seventeen years. Who wouldn't be weary. It wasn't as if being around him didn't make me nervous.  
"I understand." His expression softened. "Good, now, as you have been living in a rebel camp for the last year your schooling has been seriously neglected. As such, you will need extra teaching to catch up and return to Hogwarts. I have already made it clear that we will be practicing your dueling.." I started to complain, but was silenced by a terrifying glare from Voldemort. "As I was saying, we will practice your dueling, but you need to be able to advance the other portions of your studies. For that, I have enlisted the help of some of my death eaters." I did not like where this was going. Almost all of the death eaters hated me, in particular the ones he would likely have train me. As if he had read my thoughts, which he probably had, his retort confirmed "With your past history with much of my inner circle I have already discussed with them that past interactions between themselves and you are not to be brought up any longer. You have no need to fear unless you disobey them. I have informed that they can punish you, within reason, for misbehavior." Dispite his intentions this did not comfort me. My discontent at this must have shown on my face because he let out a small chuckle, as did Bellatrix.  
"I have asked Bellatrix to help you advance your knowledge of spells. It is my understanding that you know a wide variety of advanced magic, however, you need to know a lot more than your brain currently holds. We can't have you going around casting nothing but expelliarmus all the time now can we." At this we all had to smile. It seemed I had gained a reputation among the death eaters that my go to spell was the disarming charm. I chanced a glance at Bellatrix. While I didn't believe she would go against her orders and harm me out of spite, I didn't doubt that she was going to be a horrible teacher. She gave me a wicked smile and I gulped.  
"For transfigurations I have enlisted Narcissa Malfoy." That one wasn't so bad. "For charms Rudolphus Lestrange has volunteered." That caught me off guard. If he wasn't allowed to hurt me unless provoked, why would Rudolphus volunteer. Had I really sparked their curiousity that much? "Obviously Professor Snape is best fit for your potions." I groaned loudly at this which earned me another sharp glare. I shut up quickly. "You will cooperate with Severus or face my great displeasure." I gulped again. I completely believed him. "You also will need to know more about your former comrades. Many of them possess certain skills and weaknesses that are vital to be aware of. For this both Dolohov and Lucius will assist you." I was not to pleased about this arrangement either, but knew better than to complain. I nodded in reply.  
"I believe it is rather late. and you look exhausted. Off to bed with you. Breakfast is at 8 and your first lesson will start with Bellatrix at 9. I suggest you get some sleep. Bellatrix expects her pupils to perform well. Good night, Analay." I mumbled my goodnight and stumbled to the door. I was dead on my feet. The thought vaguly accord to me that Bellatrix and Voldemort were still whispering, but I didn't have the energy to wonder what it was about. I was relieved when the pounding in my head was reduced as soon as I left Voldemort's presence.  
I somehow found the way to my room and collapsed onto my bed without even changing out of my clothing.  
I awoke the next morning to the sun coming through my window as bright as midday. I jump out of bed, horrified that I may have over slept. I looked around for my clock and my fear heightened when I saw that it read 8:40. I had slept through breakfast, but that was the least of my worries. I had a lesson with Bellatrix in twenty minutes and I was a total mess. I was bound to get lost on my way and waste at least five minutes of that time. I ran to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth. The girl staring back at me in the mirror was a complete mess. I quickly ran a brush through my rats nest hair( my hair is naturally curly.) Then I threw on the clothes laid out on my bed, a black skirt and red blouse. I peaked in the mirror really quick. I still looked rather disheveled , but better than before. I have been told in the past that I am pretty. I have long, wavy, jet black hair that falls almost to my waist, bright green eyes and a more circular shape to my face. I am rather fit and slender(all the years running from Dudley, Uncle Vernon, and death eaters will do that). I stand about 5'4''. My skin is a bit pale for my taste, but I am told that it suits me.  
I wouldn't have called my reflection pretty as I ran out the door at five of nine. I was in a panic mode. I almost reached the stair case when I realized I had left my wand on my night stand. I ran back to my room and found that it was not on my nightstand where I thought I had left it. After looking for a moment I found it had been knocked off and rolled under my bed in my haste this morning. I snatched it up and ran out the door, nearly bumping into astartled Draco who apparently had also slept in this morning because he had a rather groggy and confused look on his face and was not dressed for the day, but was instead in a pair of quidditch pajamas.  
I yelled an apology as I ran down the hall. Man, Bellatrix was going to kill me. It was now two minutes before nine and I still wasn't sure how to get to the room I was to meet her in. I managed to reach the meeting room after only one wrong turn. I was three minutes late. I caught my breath and tried to get my nerves to calm down before opening the door.  
I stepped inside and shut the door behind me. When I turned around a rather nasty glare met my hesitant smile. Bellatrix did not look pleased by my tardyness. "I...I slept in," I stuttered and then thought about it and added, "accidentally."  
"So I see and now you are late."  
"I didn't mean too. I was so tired last night I forgot to set an alarm." "Well perhaps you will remember next time before you waste my time." I flinched as Bellatrix's wand tip pointed in my direction. "It was only a few minutes," I blurted out. Oops, Bellatrix did not appreciate my outburst. She glared at me harder and then flicked her wand. I winced before I realized that she had not done anything to me. The wall behind me now had a scorch mark in it. Surely, she hadn't missed on accident. I had a pretty good feeling that most of the time Bellatrix casted the crusiatus curse with extreme accurisy. I turned back towards her with a questioning look on my face.  
"Stop your cowering girl. You'll never learn anything that way. I was going to take it easy today, but you obviously have no respect for others time. We will have to teach that too, now won't we. I need to know what types of spells you know. Today we will start with offensive. I will cast a spell at a target. You will tell me based on color and effect what spell it was. If you get it right we move on. If your wrong, well, you will never get it wrong again. Sound good?!" I wanted to tell her it sounded crazy, but I had a feeling she wouldn't like that much. I nodded.  
"Good, what was that spell?" I found myself really grateful I knew the answer. "The cruciatus."  
"Correct." Another spell shot out of her wand, narrowly missed my head, and hit a target that I hadn't notice appear. I recognized this one as well.  
"Jelly legs." A few more spells were cast and I got them all right. Then they started getting more difficult. A jet of blue light flew past my ear that I wasn't sure I could place. "Um, some kind of stunning spell?" Wrong, Bellatrix's wand swipped again and this time it did hit me. Apparently the spell she had cast was some kind of cutting spell because a gash appeared on my cheek were the spell hit. I gasped in surprise and pain. It wasn't terrible, but it hurt. Bellatrix just laughed, told me the name of the curse, and continued on. About fifty spells and a quite a few gashes, cuts, bruises, a broken ankle, and various other aches later the door to the room opened. I was currently on the ground from another one of Bellatrix's jinx's. I looked up to see Bellatrix's husband, Rudolphus Lestrange. He looked from Bellatrix to me. Taking in my disheveled, slightly irritated appearance he chuckled. After walking across the room to kiss Bellatrix he turned to me.  
"Impressive Potter. You managed to irritate my wife in the first lesson. What on earth did you do?" He asked rather curiously. "I was three minutes late." I made sur that the exasperation was evident in my voice. Forget the consiquences, I found no reason for this kind of abuse just because I was a few minutes slow. Apparently Rudolphus found my humiliation amusing because he laughed.  
"You may want to learn quickly, Potter, that my wife takes tardiness as a personal insult."  
"I think I figured that out." He laughed again. I was getting irritated. They both found my humiliation hilarious. Bellatrix better be careful just how much she teaches me lest she find herself on the floor in front of me. I decided to stand up since cowering on the floor wasn't really helping my cause. I got almost upright before crumpling back into a heap. Fantastic! It seemed my ankle had taken all the abuse it would take for the day. The room erupted in laughter that was not my own. It was my turn to glare at them. Bellatrix walked over and kneeled next to me. She quickly healed my ankle and some of the other more major injuries that she had inflicted.  
"Maybe you should be teaching me to heal myself with the way my luck runs." I stated dully. She chuckled. "How did you ever survive, Potter?"  
"Luck." I shrugged my shoulders. After she was done we both stood.  
"As amusing as I'm sure this lesson would be to watch, the dark lord has sent me to retrieve Analay for lunch." Thank goodness. I was rather hungry since I missed breakfast and I didnt know how much more of Bellatrix I could handle today.


	10. Lunch chit chat with the Dark Lord?

"Very well, we will continue again tomorrow. I believe you are supposed to be with Antonin this afternoon." I nodded and practically ran from the room.  
I slowed down a bit when I was far enough away from the room. I reached the dining room a little out of breath and practically threw the door open in my hast. A surprised Voldemort was staring at me when I entered. Without saying a word I walked to a seat a few down from his that was preset up and sat down.  
"Good afternoon, Aunalay," Voldemort said while looking me up and down. He obviously had not missed my messy appearance. I decided to voice my displeasure. "Good for you maybe," I mumbled as I stabbed my fork into the chicken breast in front of me rather violently. "What did that chicken breast ever do to you?" I looked up bewildered. Did Voldemort really just joke? The Dark Lord in front of me did not look terrifying at all. On the contrary he appeared rather foolish. He had a large grin across his face and looked as if he had just said the funniest thing ever. I laughed in spite of myself.  
"Perhaps I should be asking what Bellatrix Lestrange ever did to you, hmm? Judging by the look of you and the violent manner in which you are attacking your lunch I would say something or a lot of things you didn't appreciate." I tore into my first bite and finished chewing before answering him. I found that I was absolutely starving, but I needed to rant and food can wait.  
"She jinxed me about a bagillion times and then her and Rudolphus laughed at me when I tried to stand up and fell back down since one of her stupid spells had broken my ankle!" I practically shouted at him. "Hmm, and what did you do to earn this treatment?" It was my turn to look stupid. I stared up at him with a confused look on my face. What had I done? Yes Aunalay, what did you do to deserve to be abused and humiliated? Was he actually serious? Please tell me this was another lame joke.  
"Come now Aunalay, I know Bella well enough to know that she would not disobey my orders. I specifically told all of my death eaters that you were not to be touched unless you acted out. What did you do?"  
"I accidentally slept in and was like three minutes late. I told her it was only three minutes, but she went all crazy on me and told me I needed to learn to respect hers and others time. I mean come on, really!" I said, not hiding my exasperation. I suddenly wished I had when I noticed Voldemort's previously amused expression had turned into a rather cool, unreadable one.  
"That would explain your absence at breakfast. She is right. You do need to learn to respect others time. I will not have you wasting my death eaters time for your precious beauty sleep." Was he really justifying her abuse? Of course he is, a little voice in my head told me. He is still Voldemort.  
"I'm sorry I was just so tired last night I completely forgot about anything else." I chanced a glance up. His face was still unreadable."Perhaps you will remember next time. Did you learn anything this morning, at least?" I took another bite before I spoke. "I learned a couple of stinging jinxes and that they really hurt." He chuckled at my response and then lunch settled back into realitively casually conversation. It felt rather odd to have a friendly chat over lunch with my former arch enemy. It was surprisingly nice, though. After I had finished I stood to leave. I was stopped suddenly, however, when Voldemort cleared his throat. I turned around as he began to speak.  
"Do not forget your lesson with Antonin this afternoon and do try not to be late. You are excused." He motioned toward the door as he spoke. I left the room and headed back in the direction of my room. I had a few hours to kill before Dolohov would be expecting me and I wanted to stay as far away from Bellatrix and the others as possible until then. When I reached my room I headed for the bed with the intent of taking a nap. I began setting my alarm this time. Bellatrix was right about one thing, I wouldn't forget to do that again. After setting my alarm I looked up. I hadn't really taken much notice to the view out of my window until now. The yard was perfect. I would have expected nothing less from the Malfoys. It was a rather beautiful sight. Then something caught my eye. Just beyond the immediate yard was what appeared to be a rather nice quidditch pitch. I couldn't believe my eyes. The Malfoys owned their own pitch! I could see no one flying and was fairly certain it was empty. It had been so long since I had been on a broom. I suddenly wasn't tired anymore. Instead of climbing into bed I ran to the closet, threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a cloak since it was a little chilly out. I grabbed my broom and invisibility cloak from inside my closet. It was one of the few possessions of mine that I still had with me. I had taken Hermione's bag and stuffed only a few items in. My broom, wand, the marauders map, my cloak, sirious's mirror, two changes of clothes, and the snitch. If the others had seen me packing they would have caught on and tried to stop me sooner so I took the bare minimum.  
After I was dressed I headed for the door. I threw on the invisibility cloak and headed for the stairs. I was pretty sure I was allowed to wander, but I didn't really want to run into any death eaters along the way. The cloak appeared to be useful as I passed a handful of death eaters on my way through the mansion. I reached the front door and pulled it open. I then began my trek across the lawn to the portion that I remembered seeing the pitch. I found it surprisingly easy. The size of it alone made it hard to miss. It had some stadium seating, a full standard sized field, a rather large shed filled with a variety of brooms. Some of these had names like Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Antonin Dolohov, Gregory Goyle, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Others seemed to merely be spares. After exploring I walked toward the middle of the pitch. I checked my watch. I still had two hours before I was supposed to meet with Dolohov. That was plenty of time. I jumped on my broom and kicked off.


	11. New Faces and Friends?

The rush of the wind on my face felt amazing. Oh, how I missed flying. It was as if the broom was a piece of me. I swooped and soared around the stadium. I tried to see how close to the ground I could get before I had to swerve up. After a while I had an idea. I pulled out my wand and yelled "Accio snitch". A moment latter I saw my snitch flying toward me. I caught it mid flight and examined it. Then, letting it go, I gave it a moments head start. When I decided it had been long enough I set off in search of the little bugger.  
It only took me about two minutes to spot it. I immediately started full speed after it. Three minutes later and I was holding the snitch in my hand once more. I began to head back toward the ground when I heard clapping. I spun around on my broom until I saw him. He seemed rather out of place standing on the bleachers of the quidditch pitch. His surroundings was not the only out of place thing. The man in front of me was not the snakelike creature I had grown used to seeing in real life, but instead the good looking brunette I had only ever seen in memories. The smile on his face when I spotted him was not errie and terrify as it had previously been. It was, in fact, somewhat charming. The only difference between this person and the one from the memories was that he was not a school boy, but a man who appeared to be in his early twenties.  
"Well done Auna. That was rather impressive. Now if only we could get you to apply your quidditch reflexes in your dueling. Then you would be unstoppable. On the subject of unstoppable, how did you manage to leave the manor without my death eaters noticing?" His question made me freeze in place. What if I wasn't supposed to have left the manor? His face should mere curiousity, but I was still worried. Apparently my fear showed.  
"Don't worry, your not in trouble. You have every right to enjoy some fresh air. I'm just curious how you managed to remain undetected." He seemed to be telling the truth. "My dads cloak." He looked confused. "It's an invisibility cloak." I added. I was not about to tell him that it was one of the Hallows. He didn't need to know that. "Ah, clever. Perhaps you will make a better fighter than I had thought." It was so strange. The man standing before me no longer seemed to be the uncaring and cruel man I had always thought I knew him to be. He was still a strict man with high ambitions and a need for respect. Those ambitions, however, did not seem to be evil ones. Replacing the cruelty I saw something much more humane and civil. I might not go so far as to call it caring or kindness, but it definetly wasn't the evil I had thought it to be. I had gotten so lost in my thought I didn't realize that we had been sitting there in silence for multiple minutes. I about fell of my broom, as I had forgotten I was in the air, when Voldemort cleared his throat. Looking back at him I realized I still wanted answers. He had gotten his. The question was how I was going to ask without sounding rude.  
"I...you...how", was all I managed. At this he chuckled. "You noticed", he said gesturing to himself. I snorted at this. How could I not notice that the beast had turned into...a beauty. His look turned stern for a moment. "Manners Potter. We will have to work on that." Yep, the beast was still there somewhere, just drastically improved. I received another stern look, with some curiosity behind it. Was he reading my thoughts? I quickly put up a shield whilst flushing bright red. He continued, "Severus has been working on this for quite some time and has finally come up with a solution." Snape did this? Well, for once the slimy git did something I actually approve of, what do ya know! If Voldemort could read through my shield he chose not to comment. "The potion Severus created is similar to polyjuice potion only longer lasting and more permanent. I've heard you have seen the affects of polyjuice potion first hand?" I nodded, a little embarrassed by my rule breaking. "The potion will allow me to remain in this form for a month before I must take it again. Each time I take it this form will remain a bit more permanent until the potion is no longer necessary at all." Wow, so there would be no more moldy voldy around! I was really glad I had my shield up.  
"So, Aunalay, what do you think?" He was asking me! I looked at him once more. In all honesty, he was kind of hot, but I wasn't about to admit to myself or him that I believed my former arch enemy and a man considered to be one of the darkest wizards of all time to be hot. "It's...nice," was what I settled for. "It's nice?! Is that all? I was under the impression that you and your friends had referred to me as something along the lines of snake like and slimy before." I blushed. "I have to imagine this would be more than 'nice' in comparison. Come now Aunalay, I know a bit about how teenage girls work. What do you think." This last sentence was a bit more intense. I knew what he was fishing for, but I was not going to say that for both our sakes. "It suits you. As you said it is definitely a drastic improvement from before. I approve. I think you may have to do more to fight off Bellatrix, though." I flinched, waiting for his response. I really wanted to change the subject from me and my opinions no matter the cost. Instead of a curse I heard him laughing. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "I'm afraid you may be right Aunalay." He looked at me once more and I could feel him trying to break through my shield. he didn't pry, however.  
"Perhaps we should return to the mansion. It is beginning to rain and the air is rather cool." I looked up to see he was right. I had been so distracted I hadn't noticed the change in the weather. I headed back toward the ground and dismounted as he began my way. My scar prickled as he came closer, but I ignored it. When he reached me he stopped and pointed towards my broom. "You may want to store that down here. I have a feeling you will spend a lot of time on the pitch. Follow me." He lead me back to the storage shed I had previously explored. We walked inside and to one of the empty stands. He gestured for me to place my broom there. As I did the tag changed to read 'Aunalay Potter'. I was rather impressed. We then walked back across the yard in silence. After entering the mansion I had said goodbye to Voldemort and headed back towards my room. It had been an awkward good bye once again because I had slipped up and almost called him Voldemort. In the end I had just settled for goodbye and darted down the hall. An hour later I was headed back downstairs for my lesson with Dolohov which went surprisingly well. He was shocked on how much I knew about various order members. I was even able to help him out a little. He shared with me some facts about people I hadn't ever known before, as well. It was certainly a step up from Bellatrix's class. Dolohov himself wasn't even that bad. I could see how he had gotten his reputation. He was certainly a commanding presence with a lot of ambition. Nevertheless, Antonin Dolohov certainly did not come across to me as evil.  
Around five o'clock we wrapped up. "Well, I think we have covered enough for the day. You are quite brilliant, you know." I stared at him shocked. No one had ever said that to me, least of all a death eater. "I think Bellatrix would beg to differ. Even Dumbledore and the Order might have something to say to the contrary." I then added, "Thank you." He stared at me for a moment. "Don't worry about Bella. It takes a lot to please that sour puss. I'm sure you will manage it, though. As for the Order, their loss." I smiled at him and practically skipped toward the door. "Bye," I shouted back.


End file.
